


Stable

by EnInkahootz



Series: Always and Forever [3]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Afterlife, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Brothers, Hand Jobs, Incest, M/M, Part of a series but stands on its own, Porn, Romance, Sibling Incest, Telepathy, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 18:57:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16289981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: In the afterlife, Elijah and Klaus spend time together in the stable after a morning ride.





	Stable

Elijah smiled fondly as he observed Klaus tenderly brushing Theo. Unlike his brother, Elijah had not had a particularly beloved horse to reunite with in the afterlife, but he had been delighted to indulge Klaus in his request for a sunrise ride together. Elijah had ridden a sweet mare named Posey, one of a growing number of horses that filled Klaus’ stable.

“You are so dear with your horses,” Elijah told him. Klaus turned his head and gave Elijah the sweet, vulnerable smile that so reminded Elijah of their childhood. In the curl of Klaus’ lips, in the crinkles around his eyes, Elijah saw the small boy who had always adored caring for the horses. He saw too the young adult Klaus who took every opportunity to go riding. Elijah remembered the sight of his little brother atop a horse, moving as one with the creature, disappearing into the distance with steady gracefulness. 

Elijah lay a blanket on a large bale of hay and sat down. He watched as Klaus finished with Theo. Afterwards Klaus made his way through the stable to give each horse a greeting and a cube of sugar.

“All set,” Klaus told Elijah, “come, I’ll make us breakfast.” Klaus walked toward the doorway, but when he passed by Elijah caught his arm.

“Wait,” Elijah said, “sit with me, brother.” He pulled Klaus down to sit beside him. Klaus smiled a little wickedly and Elijah slid a hand into his brother’s hair and pulled him into a warmly possessive kiss. Klaus wrapped his arms around Elijah’s back and pressed closer.

“Do you remember,” Elijah spoke softly into Klaus’ ear after their lips had parted, “when we used to make love in a stable much like this one?”

Klaus sighed softly and ran his hand up Elijah’s back to lightly grip the nape of his neck.

“Of course, brother,” Klaus breathed. He pulled back a little and looked into Elijah’s eyes, and Elijah could see a hint of sadness as Klaus added, “when we were human.”

“Yes,” Elijah replied as he bent his head to plant a row of soft kisses over Klaus’ throat, “there was much beauty in that way of being,” he murmured, moving aside the neckline of Klaus’ jacket so he could better access his flesh, “but our later ways of being have certain advantages, don’t they?” He growled softly and let his face change, his fangs descending and the heat of his blood lust rising.

“Yes,” Klaus said in a near moan of anticipation as Elijah held back his fangs and lapped teasingly at Klaus’ skin with the tip of his tongue. Inhaling his brother’s aroma along the way, Elijah adjusted his position to bring his own neck in contact with the side of Klaus’ neck. His ear was pressed to Klaus’ soft curls and he moved his head slightly back and forth, rubbing the flesh of his throat against Klaus’ throat until he felt both their jugular veins swell eagerly, pressing toward one another.

Klaus moaned in earnest this time and grabbed onto Elijah’s hair.

“Don’t be such a tease,” Klaus complained. 

“But you love it,” Elijah replied playfully, and Klaus didn’t argue.

Returning his mouth to Klaus’ skin, Elijah pressed his lips to the curve where his neck ended and his shoulder began. Elijah moved his mouth upward, traveling kiss by kiss, letting himself become lost in the scent of Klaus’ blood, waiting just below the surface. It was the most familiar of scents; it was the scent of home. Elijah pressed in close, allowing the tips of his fangs to graze Klaus’ skin.

“Brother,” Klaus whispered harshly.

Elijah dragged his fangs up and down the side of Klaus’ throat, applying only the smallest amount of pressure. The skin called out to him - it begged to be broken, but he waited. 

Soon enough Klaus clutched at Elijah’s back and shoved Elijah’s head harder against him. Elijah chuckled, a joyful muffled sound, and finally allowed himself to give in. He sank his fangs in slowly, savoring the moment in which the sharp tips finally punctured the surface and Klaus’ blood began to seep onto Elijah’s tongue. 

_“Bite me too,”_ Elijah spoke silently into Klaus’ mind, grateful that the magic of the afterlife rendered Klaus’ hybrid bite harmless to him. 

Klaus didn’t hesitate, and he didn’t tease. He gripped Elijah’s hair roughly and growled loudly as he gashed Elijah’s throat open with his double fangs. Elijah made a muffled groan of pleasure, and they began to drink each other’s blood in deep, steady draws. In these moments Elijah thought only of Klaus, of the beauty of their love for one another, and of the complexity of their connection. He thought of all the experiences they had shared, and of all the joys they had still to look forward to, here in this place of freedom and granted wishes. Everything that was not Klaus, everything that existed outside of their embrace, was frozen and distant now, and time could be measured only by the beat of their swallows. 

Sharing blood this way, Elijah felt unspeakably close to his brother, and yet he needed more. With great difficulty and a grunt of reluctance, Elijah released his bite and tugged at Klaus’ hair until he responded in kind. Klaus made a disappointed whimper, but it turned into an eager, breathy moan as Elijah began to undress him. Elijah had planned to remove Klaus’ clothes slowly, but he was too full of desire now to tease either of them any longer and so he used his vampire speed to undress them both in an instant.

Having laid Klaus’ nude body face up on the bale of hay, Elijah positioned himself between his brother’s legs and folded them up against Klaus’ stomach. Klaus watched him with wide eyes that seemed to sparkle in the early morning light that streamed through the windows. Elijah reached to cradle Klaus’ face in his hand, running his thumb along Klaus’ bottom lip. Klaus sucked Elijah’s thumb into his mouth and bit down, pricking its tip with one fang and sucking gently at the drops of blood that rose to the surface. 

With his free hand Elijah reached down and Klaus parted his legs wider in readiness, spreading the cheeks of his ass. Elijah stroked two fingers up and down the space between them, moving gradually closer to Klaus’ entrance. Klaus released Elijah’s thumb in order to groan with frustration, then thrust his hips aggressively. Elijah smirked and brought his fingertips to Klaus’ hole, circling around it with his forefinger as his freed hand grazed over Klaus’ erection. Klaus’ body jerked at the touch, and Elijah wrapped his fingers around Klaus’ hardness. He began to stroke in time with the movements of his finger against the rim of Klaus’ opening. Elijah wanted to kiss Klaus, but decided instead to watch his face, painted with simultaneous longing and satiation. 

Klaus didn’t tend to require much preparation, and it was clear they were both eager, so Elijah didn’t spend very long with his fingers inside him. Klaus made a soft noise when Elijah removed them, and he looked up at Elijah’s face with a profound earnestness. Elijah smiled lovingly at him as he guided himself to press against his brother’s hole. He paused there, and Klaus reached for him, his expression pleading.

With a grunt Elijah entered him. He didn’t slam into Klaus, nor did he inch in slowly; it was at a comfortable, easy pace that Elijah worked his way into his brother, and when he was fully inside they both sighed in contentment as they settled into their union.

Elijah bent to kiss Klaus at last, then began to move inside him. Klaus moaned lyrically against Elijah’s mouth and Elijah quickened his pace. His hand was still around his brother’s length, now pressed hard between their bodies, and Elijah trailed his thumb over its head. Klaus broke the kiss to cry out and shifted himself slightly to allow Elijah space to jerk him. Elijah let his head fall instinctively to Klaus’ neck, his blood lust spread like a web of sparks throughout his being as he felt Klaus’ cock, hot and hard in his hand. He stroked Klaus in time with his own thrusts and made new wounds in his brother’s throat with his still-erect fangs.

With a guttural sound Klaus bit Elijah back, and the courses of their blood were once again united, locking them safely back into the loop of their infinity.

Elijah saw nothing with his head buried in Klaus’ neck, but the scents and soft sounds of the stable came back into his awareness. He was reminded again of those times they shared as humans. In secret they hid, with covered mouths they made love - and it was beautiful, but the beauty was woven together with the tragedy of their shame.

In this place there was no shame. No shame that they were men, nor even that they were brothers. Here they could make love in a stable for enjoyment rather than for concealment. Suddenly Elijah was overcome with a desire to be very loud, and he tore himself away from Klaus’ flesh to scream his name. At the sound Klaus’ body writhed, and he clung to his brother desperately.

_“Come inside me,”_ Klaus directed with unspoken words, his mouth still clamped around Elijah’s neck, _“come with me, brother,”_ he added, and this time his silent tone was imploring.

Elijah wanted to taste Klaus’ release in his blood, so he rushed to reopen the wounds that had already healed and drank forcefully as he thrust harder and faster into his brother. Klaus began his orgasm at once, and Elijah started an instant after, the feeling of Klaus’ insides clenching around him as irresistible as he knew it would be. Klaus’ blood was taken over by the particular flavor of his pleasure, a complex sweetness with a soft salty undertone. It filled Elijah’s mouth, sliding down his throat, and he gulped wildly, not wanting to miss out on a drop of the fleeting ambrosia created by Klaus’ orgasm. He used his hand to draw out Klaus’ climax for as long as he could, and he stretched his own orgasm to match as he sucked greedily until the swell of their lust tapered off and they came down together, toppling into each other’s arms.


End file.
